The Irony of 'Stayin Alive'
by MTCrazy17
Summary: Sebastion knew what Jim was up to all along. He tried to stop Jim, tried to make him promise, to make Jim let him come. But in the end, Jim only wanted his Tiger to live on... Their last talk before the fall of James Jim Moriarty.


Jim... -SM

Sebby baby. - JM

...Jim, I really don't like this plan of yours.. -SM

This whole 'meeting Sherlock on the hospital's roof' thing...I have a bad feeling about this. Why can't I just come with you? -SM

Because you're my sniper, and you need to get your job done - JM

I'll be alright baby - JM

You need to really think about this. Holmes is on the same level as you. He's clever...he could do something. Anything...if I'm not by your side, I can't protect you dammit...I need to keep you safe James... -SM

He's not that clever, love. I mean he is, but there is still me, you know... - JM

You're going to do your job. Promise me - JM

Of course I will, but you have to promise me something too...you owe me that much Jimmy. -SM

What, love? - JM

Promise you'll try to be careful...please. I just don't know what I'd do if you got hurt...I'd never forgive myself... -SM

...yeah, yeah, I'll try. - JM

But Sebby.. - JM

It's not your fault. It doesn't matter what happens up there, it is /not/ your fault, do you understand me? - JM

No James, no. I won t ever forgive myself if you got hurt up there...dammit...please don;t you dare do something that'll kill us both. I swear to you if you...if you...die...I'll follow you. You're not going to hell alone you bastard... -SM Sebastian. You won't /follow/ me. - JM

I've followed you for this long...death won t stop me now. -SM

I SAID NO! - JM

No dammit. That is one order I WILL NOT obey. I /Will/ Follow you! James...I'd already be dead inside if anything happened to you...letting me die would be doing me a favor... -SM

...You're not all to die! I won't let you Sebastian! - JM

Then don't you die James Moriarty! Don't...don't leave me here alone... -SM I swear Sebastian, if you ever loved - You won't do anything to yourself, do you understand? - JM

...Why would you want me to live a tortured long life without you...how could you be so cruel to let me live...God, Jim...I'd have nothing...I'd be nothing... -SM

Without you... -SM Please, you need to live! Please Sebastian, don't do this to me! - JM

... -SM You're planning on dying aren't you... -SM

I could ask you the same, Moran - JM

Just tell me. You know already how this will play out don't you...you know that the only way to finish the damn game is by killing not only Sherlock but yourself too...you don t give a flying fuck about what I think don't you? You don't consider my thought at all...all you've cared about is this twisted game of yours...You'll do anything to win...even die. -SM

Twisted...yes... - JM

You will do your job, and then you'll continue living. That's an order. - JM

...Yes Sir... -SM

Sorry Sir. For assuming you cared about someone. I should have seen this lie coming... -SM

Do what you need to 'Sir'... -SM

Sebby... - JM

Sir. Using nicknames is highly informal. -SM

Sebby, stop. I do love you, you know that. - JM ...Sir...I must ask for the stopping of such emotional words in a working situation and said words being used on an employer... -SM

SHUT THE FUCK UP MORAN - JM

[~ Jim calling ~]

Sebastian sighs raggedly before picking up the phone. His voice was nothing like his normally strong baritone, It only sounded like a tired and strained whisper. "Sir..."

"...Are you in your position? Right opposite of the hospital?"  
"...Yes Sir. I am." Came the monotone and machine like voice.

"Sebastian Moran..." Jim said, "...tell me you love me." His voice was desperate. he needed to hear it once again.

The Sniper's breath hitched in his throat. How could he ask something like that now? "...After everything I've done for you...after everything I gave you...you're about to abandon me...and you're asking me if I 'love you?.." Moran gave an empty chuckle. It was hollow and dried of any emotion. He blankly stared at the roof opposite of him, frowning. "...You know I love you...but I know now that the love I give you was never truly returned...I was just another puppet you watched to laugh at as it danced...I just kept you from being bored...like everyone else...you don't give a damn..." He blinked rapidly, trying to keep the brimming tears in his eyes at bay. "You don't love me back..."

Jim couldn't hold himself anymore and sat down on the edge of the rooftop. "Sebby..." he nearly whispered... Oh my Sebby, do you really think so? I love you. More than anything."

Sebastian choked back a sob, hiding it with a cough. "That s not true...w-why then...why you are why are you doing this to me..." His voice trembled softly. "What did I do to make you hate me this m-much...God James...just let me fix it...please..." He shuddered, his body shaking. "Don't leave me like this..." He whimpered like a wounded dog as he tried to restrain his inner rage and sorrows. "I just can't James..."

"I love you, Sebastian, I love you..." Jim muttered, eyes shut tight. "You will do as I said, ok? I beg you, Sebby. I love you."

The broken man on the other line sniffed softly before speaking again. "I-I love you...so much James..." his voice wavered ...Jim...please, why can't I be with you...why-why do I have to s-stay...how can I live without you...without the whole reason why I'm not dead in the fi-first place...without the love of my life..."

Jim couldn't help his sudden sobbing. "I l-love you..." he repeated.. "D-do as I said! I love y-you. I love you! Goodbye, m-my love "  
Sebastian sobbed out, reaching with his hand to press against the window infront of him as he hit his forehead against the wall. Tears finally made their way down his long face from his dark green eyes and dripped down his chin. "J-James..I-I love you...thats the only reason why I'll do it...because I love you..." He closed his eyes as he tried to remember his last hug he gave him, that last touch of Jim's skin. "I'll live...only because I love you..." He withered against the wall he sat next to, curling in on himself at the thought that this was in fact the last time he'd ever hear Jim's voice ever again. "You... You go rule over Hell you twit..." He chuckled softly into the phone. "S-Save me a spot babe "

"Yeah" Jim smiled sadly, "I will. I love you, Sebby. I love you!" He pressed the end button. This is it. The end, he thought. He felt dead inside already. It wouldn't matter. He felt like he had an open wound somewhere. Everything hurt... Trying not to think of Sebastian crying over the phone, he wiped his tears away. He turned on 'Stayin Alive' on his phone and sat there, waiting for Sherlock fucking Holmes, not daring to look near where he knew Sebastian was. The door opened. Sherlock Holmes came. 


End file.
